the siren
by Corrin Smith
Summary: Elizabet was deformed and her mother hid her away from the world in their little farm. When her brother came to visit and invited Elizabet to the wedding party of prince Eric and princess Ariel. At age 23 and never seen the world, she begs her mother and for some mearickle she lets her go. That was the last time she saw her mother. really bad summery haha. M to be safe


Once Upon a time…

There was a young beautiful woman running up hill onto a cliff next to the Bay. Her face stricken with tears and distorted with bruises. Rain started to fall down her white night gown, on her round belly, and on the blood that stream down her legs. Behind her was a man. A mad man with an ax in his hands screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I gave you everything! A roof over your head, giving you and that little shit for brains of a son a decent life. And what do you do?" The rain couldn't wash the smell of boos off of him. "You sleep with every man in the dam town!" He swung the ax blindly to the girl.

"I am all ways faithful to you." The young woman cried as her bear feet slipped on the wet grass.

"You are a lying whore and you know it... I know... everyone knows it. I should have let that baster to be born just to see your face as I smash its skull in!"

"She was yours and you killed her you psychotic drunk!" She got to the top of the hill hoping she could fling herself off of it before her husband's ax chop her into bits. Her plans foiled when she could no longer keep her muddy feet from slipping once more and fell hard onto a slimy rock, braking her nose and blacking out from pure exhaustion just for a moment.

When she came to, her craze husband was sitting on her swollen belly, one hand on her throat the other wheals the ax that was coming down to the woman's face. she dodge the first hit, the second hit the ax scrape her scalp, hair and skin stuck on the ax as he swung it the third time. this time though, his drunken state got the better of him and mist her completely hitting the rock next to her. In an astonishment the ax shattered confusing the husband and giving the wife enough time to grab part of the blade and plung it in his gut. He stager off of her, sweat and rain water blurred his vishen as he fumbled on the blade.

Then suddenly his wife got up and hitting him with the same rock, it was his turn to be pin down to the ground. Her weapon was the rock, without an hesitations she screams as she bludgeon her husband, she didn't stop until he was unrecognisable. When the deed was dun, she drop the weapon and cwald away from his lifeless body. For the longest time she just stear at his damage face, watching the holes fill up and overflow water and blood.

what will I do, she wonders as she patted the part of her hair that was scalped. Everyone knows that her husband was psychotic and drunk, she'll find his body in the morning at the bottom the cliff and report the accident. when she was able to move she drag his body and pushed it off the cliff. The next thing she did was getting rid of the evidence, she buried all the peaces of the ax under a small tree. One more thing she had to do was to get rid of the rock. She picked it and broght it to the edge of the cliff, She looked at it.

Past the blood and flesh that cover the rock, she could see what resembled two small hands, klunch into fists. A tiny mouth crying for its mother. There was also a nose, two ears, and places for the eyes. It looked like an infinite, at least half of it, instead of lags there was a large fish tail curled like it was cold. She thought of her baby girl, feeling her first and only breath as she held her tiny, tiny body only moments ago. Was she cold? Did she suffer before she died? She started to cry as she held the rock close to her hart.

"I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect you." She went on her knees and kissed the rock's forehead. "goodnight my sweet baby girl." she whispered to it, then let go. She watched it fall with the rain into darkness. She sat there for a while until the numbing feeling went away, she got up and staggered back home to her little boy who must be worry sick about her.

When she got to the bottom, she stopped suddenly and her body went cold. At first she thought it was all in her head, but the sound just got louder and louder. A cry, there was a baby crying some where in this storm, she has to find the sorse or she will truly die inside. She fallowed the cries all the way down to the beach where her now dead husband laid, face down in the wet sand. Something was moving just under one of his arms, squirming and screaming with energetic fits. She went over and moved the mans arm off the little thing and gasped. It was the rock wiggling and cracking, exposing off color flesh, there was a face, two small arms, two lags! And, and. It's a girl, it was a girl!

She picked up the baby and shield her from the rain. At that moment all of her pain went away, it's like some higher power has given her back her daughter, a second chance for both of them. This baby was also every tiny and now that the woman looked at her, she was horribly deformed: skeletal, rough skin colored green like seaweed, and her teeth sharp and bloody. But the woman could tell that she was strong as her small hand grip her finger. The woman saw beauty in the baby, her black hair was like silk and longer then her body. Her eyes amber colure and innocent. Her cries, the babies cries didn't sound like anything the woman ever heard. Soothing and hypnotising, the baby sounds beautiful. The woman got a sudden urge to get this peculiar newborn out of the bitter rain and inside where it's warm and safe.

"My little rock, my beautiful rock." The woman kiss the babies forehead. "Lets go home."


End file.
